Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/201008
New tips August 2010 For each proposed new tip: *Is it worth keeping as a separate tip? *Should it be merged into an existing tip? Which? *If it should be kept, is it ready for release? Which points need fixing? Should it be renamed? Please edit this page (not the talk page) in the appropriate section below the following table. Alternatively, comments can be posted on the mailing list. Please add your comment (sign with ~~~~) below the appropriate heading. Use between comments. General comments (not for a specific tip) Buffers Will think this over. I would prefer to merge it, but when I have a chance to see what that would do, perhaps keeping this new tip as a "getting started" overview might be desirable? JohnBeckett 10:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should keep it as a getting started tip and link the others. vimgor, the bot in #vim, says "For a quick intro to vim's windows, buffers, and tabs, see http://oi56.tinypic.com/20gzol3.jpg and ':help tab-page-intro' and ':help windows-intro'". Perhaps we can upload and incorporate that image somewhere as well. --Fritzophrenic 20:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Fix indentation Merge to 977 (see below). The following tips mention gg=G in a tip about indents: *224 Shifting blocks visually *247 Preexisting code indentation *977 Quickly align whole file *1130 Format a code block BTW when I suggest merging or renaming an old "new tip", I intend keeping the name of the new tip as a redirect. JohnBeckett 10:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree, but we'll actually need to do a real merge. There is some good content. --Fritzophrenic 20:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Insert image size with vim (when coding html) Keep, but see my ZSH comment below (I would prefer to delete mysterious junk like this). The code does not make sense (g/src and $ N 2w; perhaps it is wrong? the N is searching for what?). Should rename, perhaps "Insert image size when coding html". JohnBeckett 10:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Keep. It doesn't look all that bad. It would be nice to have some sort of "this tip needs work" banner. Currently the ones I know are "dodgy" and "review" but neither seem appropriate here. --Fritzophrenic 20:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Searching for files in a directory listing Keep but greatly refactor. I think the idea of editing the output of dir should be mentioned only very briefly (i.e. most of the main tip should be omitted). Instead, present the ideas from the comments, although I would downplay using find on Windows (if you are not already familiar with find, the pain of grappling with it would not be rewarding). The point of the tip would be to show ways to get a scratch buffer with a list of files that one can search or edit. I think I would keep the ListFiles script that I wrote. JohnBeckett 10:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I mostly agree, but I like the use of external tools (dir /b and xcopy) because I need to do this infrequently enough that I don't want to put together a script in my .vimrc to do it for me. I do want to know the basic method so I can quickly do it when needed, in which case the external command is convenient. Mostly when I need to do this, it is when creating a bat file or a script to work on specific files, so we should keep some of the stuff about that. It helps explain why the tip is useful in the first place. NetRW should of course be mentioned as well if you just want to know directory contents (and there are some built-in operations in NetRW which I almost never use which can probably replace many of the use cases of this tip anyway). --Fritzophrenic 21:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I kept the tip, obviously nobody is going to get around to fixing it any time soon. I added a new SeeComments template for situations like this where merging the comments would take too much work for now. --Fritzophrenic 16:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Using ZSH completion with ctags and Vim Keep, I suppose. I would personally prefer to delete the tips that make no attempt to say what they are on about (with the subtext that if you are too stupid to understand what the tip does from its title, you don't deserve to be reading it). JohnBeckett 10:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :While it can be annoying, I know these are useful to somebody (probably a lot of somebodies). I'd like to have an improvement over the old vim tips site, where people could post something briefly for others to expand on and explain if needed (in the best case) or at the very least where people who know what the tip means can find some use out of it. But I agree, the tip may as well have been written in Korean for the understanding I have of it. I do gather that this tip is similar to a bash completion tip, but since the shells are completely different I suspect a merge would be completely inappropriate. This would be another great place for a banner like "dodgy" or "review" but more applicable to tips which are not imported, are probably useful, but just need some attention. --Fritzophrenic 21:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Created Template:TooMuchScript for this and kept as VimTip1665. --Fritzophrenic 02:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Category:VimTipProposed